Race For the Witch Doctor
by XxLunerMoonxX
Summary: After Caleb gets his father's power source fused with his, that specific power source starts making things difficult for him such as: dizziness, fainting, fatigue, and it starts to reject him since Caleb's father used it so much and so nonstop, which made it use to his father. In turn, the power Caleb got from his father will only accept his father as...(more inside)
1. Battle of Power

Couples: Aaron/Pogue, Chase/Tyler, Caleb/Reid

Main Couple: Caleb/Reid

Genres: Romance, supernatural, suspense.

Summary: After Caleb gets his father's power source fused with his, that specific power source starts making things difficult for him such as: dizziness, fainting, fatigue, and it starts to reject him since Caleb's father used it so much and so nonstop, which made it use to his father. In turn, the power Caleb got from his father will only accept his father as the host. Because of this, it starts to drain Caleb's energy. Caleb's friends try to save him. They hear about a man who is said to be able to heal magical beings. He's known as the witch doctor. Will he be able to save Caleb or will they have to prepare to lose their leader?

Important Story Note: This takes place after the movie. Once again, they have no silly limitations on their magic.

* * *

Race For the Witch Doctor

Chapter 1: Battle of Power

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was summer break again, the sons now graduated from high school. They were now in college, Ipswich University or IU. They were in dorms again, Caleb and Reid being roommates, and Pogue and Tyler being roommates. Kate and Sarah were roommates once again, which they were overjoyed about. The sons had just got to campus after a night at Nicky's – yes, they still go there as their main hangout spot – and were now walking to their dorms.

"Man, did you see that girl?" Tyler said with an amused smile.

Pogue laughed. "She looked like she never turned anything in her life."

Reid smirked. "With the way she was handling it – no pun intended – she probably never has. Hope she doesn't handle a dick like that or I'd feel sorry for the poor guy that ends up with her,"

Pogue and Tyler laugh while Caleb let out a soft controlled laugh – him having more self-control and all.

"Thank God I won't ever have to deal with that problem." Reid gazed over at Caleb with a proud smirk after that statement.

Caleb smiled back at him when he met his gaze and saw that Reid wanted a kiss right then, so he leaned over and gave him a short kiss, Reid and Caleb both smiling through it. Caleb reached for Reid's hand so their hands were joined once they ended the kiss. Reid then leaned his head down to rest on Caleb's shoulder.

Tyler rolled his eyes fondly at the couple. "Alright, love birds, don't get too touchy before we even get to the dorms."

Reid kept his head on Caleb's shoulder and his hand locked with Caleb's as he answered back. "Ah, you're just grippin' cuz you don't have someone."

"Sure, Reid, that's my reason." Tyler shot back sarcastically.

They were talking about a girl playing foosball at Nicky's. She couldn't turn the handles properly to get the figures to hit the ball. It was quite sad considering how simple foosball was. Once they got to their dorms, they split up and said their goodbyes to go into their rooms.

"Tonight was fun." Said Reid contently when he walked in his and Caleb's room and sat down on their bed and stretched.

Caleb smiled and walked over to their bed and sat down as well and took off his shoes and clothes.

"Yeah, it was." The eldest said in agreement.

Reid and Caleb have been together for a month and two weeks now. They've never been happier and people could tell easily, especially with Reid since he's so bubbly and giddy now. And Reid was never bubbly and giddy, plus he was much more expressive than before.

Reid smirked. "You know what would make tonight even better?"

Caleb knew that look. It was that mischievous I'm-up-to-something look. "What?"

"You making love to me." Reid said softly while looking at him playfully.

Caleb smiled as their faces got slowly closer. "Is that so?" He said teasingly.

"Mmhmm, been wanting you. Please, C." He whined submissively.

Reid seemed like a different person when with Caleb. He would beg, whine, mewl, be cute, and compliant when it came to Caleb. He bowed down to everything Caleb said, but only to Caleb was he like that. Other than Caleb, Reid listened to no one, nor did he care what anyone thought. So to see him turn a complete 180 in personality from the tough, headstrong Reid to this completely compliant, totally submissive, listen to everything you say and bend to your every word Reid was just incredible, even for Caleb it was still incredible to see since he hasn't seen this side of Reid that much himself until they started dating.

Caleb grinned. "Alright, baby."

Reid grinned happily.

An hour and a half of making love later~

Reid draped over the front of Caleb's sitting form panting with a sated grin as he caught his breath from the grade A sex.

"God, I don't know how you're so good at sex. It's illegal for it to feel _that _good."

Caleb chuckled and rubbed his back lovingly. "I guess I was just made to pleasure you, perfectly intune to your body's needs."

Reid smiled as he nuzzled into Caleb's shoulder, his heart melting at the romantic words. "I love that,"

Reid lifted himself up from Caleb's lap and laid down on their bed, Caleb laying down too. Once he did, Reid snuggled up with him and nuzzled his chest.

"Love you." Reid said softly.

"Love you, too, puppy."

Reid's heart melted and swooned again and he let out a happy hum. Yep, completely different Reid when it came to Caleb.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day all four boys were hanging out in the courtyard of their college campus all standing at the railing of a pond, a few ducks swimming in it. Caleb was next to Reid, Reid next to Tyler, and Tyler next to Pogue. Tyler was telling a story, Reid and Pogue smirking from it.

"No way, Ty." Reid chuckled.

"Way! I beat her by 3 seconds." Tyler stated matter-a-factly.

"Against Lauren? She's one of the fastest swimmers on the female swim team. It's a little hard to believe you won against her without magic. It's tough for even me and Caleb to hold our own in the pool against her." Pogue stated incredulously.

Tyler rolled his eyes beginning to get annoyed by his unbelieving friends. "But I didn't. You know as well as I do that I don't use magic on little stuff like that very often like _some_ of us." On the last three words Tyler looked at Reid disapprovingly.

Reid smirked more as if he wasn't getting reprimanded. "What's up." He said in a smartass way.

Tyler rolled his eyes again while Pogue just laughed. Caleb was listening to them barely. He couldn't really focus on them because of how tired he felt. He was slumped heavily against the white railing around the pond, giving up a few minutes ago to keep his eyes open. He then started to feel dizzy, his head spinning. Then…..he was falling, falling to the opposite side his friends were at next to him. He was so out of it, he couldn't grab the railing to steady himself and just continued to fall. Until he felt arms around him. He guessed they stopped him from falling just before he hit the hard ground. Then everything went away and he was out.

Reid caught Caleb just in time before his head collided with the hard cement of the ground. "Whoa, Caleb, hey, are you okay?" Reid asked with wide shocked eyes, now kneeling on the ground with Caleb's upper half in his arms and lap.

Tyler and Pogue rushed to them and kneeled on the ground as well looked down at their leader.

"Whoa, dude….did he just faint?" Tyler mused in a bit of panic.

Reid groaned feeling helpless. "Damn it! I knew I should've listened to myself."

Pogue and Tyler gazed over at him. "What do you mean?" Tyler asked.

"He told me this morning that he felt unusually tired. I told him to stay in bed, but he reassured me that it wasn't that bad. He told me he would be okay." Reid said growing increasingly distressed.

Pogue laid a hand on Reid's shoulder comfortingly. "Hey, don't blame yourself. You couldn't have known it would get this bad. Let's take him back inside and in bed. Everything will be okay."

Reid took a deep breath and Pogue helped Reid get Caleb back inside to their dorm, Tyler helping with opening doors for them. Once they got to Reid and Caleb's dorm, Pogue and Reid laid Caleb down carefully on their bed. Reid then began taking off Caleb's clothes not fit for wearing in bed starting with his shoes and socks. As he did so he turned to Pogue and Tyler.

"Thanks, I got it from here."

Pogue and Tyler agreed with worried eyes and started making their way out of the room.

"Tell us when he wakes up." Pogue said before they left.

Reid nodded and continued to get Caleb ready to go under the covers. Caleb was only in his boxers now and Reid gently got the covers out from under him and placed them over him with care and stayed there by his side the whole time. An hour later while Reid was sitting up on their bed next to Caleb reading a book, Caleb finally awoke. Caleb groaned first and shifted to his side now facing Reid, who's eyes widened and immediately put the book on the nightstand and shifted to lay on his side as well to face Caleb and laid a hand on the side of his face and stroked soothingly.

"Oh, Caleb, thank God you're awake. I was about to take you to the nurse. Are you okay? What happened?" He asked softly.

Caleb brought a hand up to lay on top of Reid's that was on his face and met his eyes.

"I fainted, didn't I?"

"Yeah, scared the absolute hell outta me."

Caleb smiled apologetically. "Sorry, I was hoping I wouldn't faint, but I guess I failed on that. I thought I could power through. I should've listened to you."

Reid pouted. "Ya damn right, you should've."

Caleb chuckled at Reid's half playful, half serious sassiness and slipped Reid's hand off his face and held his hand over the covers. "I'm fine now. I was just so tired, I guess my body just went into forced sleep mode."

Reid nibbled on his lower lip in thought. "But you didn't lose _that_ much sleep last night for that to happen. It's never happened before, actually."

That put Caleb deep into thought too. "Yeah, you're right. I don't know then. I can't think of anything different I did that would cause me to be tired, dizzy, and then faint."

Reid perked at that. "You got dizzy? Now, that worries me for sure. You don't just get dizzy from nothing. Something's going on."

"Maybe I'm just sick and caught something." Caleb ventured.

Reid nodded considering it. "Yeah, maybe. I'll take you to the nurse and make sure. I'm gonna call Tyler and Pogue. They wanted to see you when you woke up."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"His body shows no signs of infection or any sickness. According to our tests, he's completely healthy. My guess for his symptoms is just a change in life style. Very minor and harmless, and an easy fix." Their college nurse said as she and Caleb walked back into the waiting room.

"Okay, thanks." Pogue said before she left them.

"Well, that's good news, at least." Caleb commented as they left the nurse's office.

"Yeah, but there's obviously something wrong with you. There's always a reason for fatigue, dizziness, and fainting. You didn't do anything new recently either, right?" Tyler asked.

"Not that I'm remembering, no. None that would cause something like this. Maybe we just need to think on it more to find the answer." Caleb responded.

"Just hope it doesn't happen again." Reid said softly.

Caleb slipped his hand in Reid's and rubbed the back of his hand with his thumb in comfort, knowing Reid felt scared for him.

"Don't worry, I'll try my hardest to assure it doesn't."

Reid griped Caleb's hand back in response and laid his head on his shoulder as they walked down the hall. Whatever was wrong with Caleb, Reid swor to stop it. And he knew Tyler and Pogue were going to be right with him every single step of the way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End chap. 1

Ooh, now things get interesting from here. How do you like it so far? This is basically my idea on what the second movie should be like, minus the boys love of course. xD It's highly unlikely they would put boys love in the actual sequel, though, that would be awesome if it was since it's super cute. xD Anyways, in the next chapter the sons finally figure out why Caleb is experiencing fatigue, dizziness, and fainting, soon after, Caleb's symptoms hit him again which made the decision for the sons to get help from someone magically knowledgeable immediately. They go to the best person for this situation, Caleb's mom. Once they are told more of what's happening and what they must do next, things get serious as it grows into a race against time to save Caleb's life, but is Caleb's life the only one in jeopardy? See ya next time. ^ - '


	2. Deadly Diagnosis

A Covenant story

Chapter 2: Deadly Diagnosis

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Five days later the sons along with Sarah and Kate were spending some time together at Nicky's to unwind and relax from all the work of their classes. Caleb, Reid, and Sarah were standing by some empty tables talking while Tyler, Kate, and Pogue were across the room talking by the pool tables. While Kate and Tyler were busy being in an in depth conversation with one another, Pogue looked around the room casually only to spot Aaron hanging out near the bathrooms. Aaron's two jock friends were busy playing an intense game of pool with each other, so they nor Pogue's friends Tyler and Kate were paying attention to Aaron or Pogue to see Aaron motion to the boys bathroom with his head to Pogue and walked in a couple seconds after.

Pogue looked back over to Tyler and Kate noticing they were still in deep conversation still not paying attention to their surroundings. Then Pogue took a quick glance across the room over to his other friends Sarah, Caleb, and Reid noting that they weren't paying attention to him or Aaron either. So Pogue took this opportunity to sneak off and slip into the boys bathroom following after Aaron. When he was inside, he saw Aaron standing there against the wall by the sinks. When Aaron saw him, he walked over to Pogue to stand in front of him. Pogue looked over to the stalls looking them over.

"There's no one in here?" Pogue asked Aaron.

"No one." Aaron replied.

Pogue smiled in relief and wrapped his arms around Aaron's neck and kissed him, Aaron wrapping his arms around his waist. Their kiss grew passionate and intense in no time, Aaron's hands sliding down from Pogue's waist to slip into Pogue's pants and boxers and squeezed his ass, causing Pogue to moan in their kiss. Pogue and Aaron are dating, but secretly when it comes to the people they know or that go to their college. They have been ever since Pogue got critically injured by Chase and was on the verge of dying. Aaron rushed right over to the hospital to Pogue's holding room when he heard the news about Pogue being seriously hurt and being hospitalized. It took Pogue being near death for Aaron to realize that he had feelings for him. When Pogue woke up from his coma, that's when Aaron finally confessed to him how he felt. Pogue was shocked and confused seeing Aaron there with unshed tears in his eyes holding his hand tightly when he woke up, but once he heard Aaron confess his feelings that allowed Pogue to confess he had feelings for him too. That was the day that started their relationship.

Now they've been together for nine months and they are so happy together. Aaron knew about Pogue and his friends being witches. Pogue told him a week into being together and Aaron's reaction was of shock and disbelief but he eventually got used to it. Pogue wanted to tell his friends and mother that they were together, but then he remembered that his friends and his mom don't really like Aaron much, and they are the most unexpected couple ever, so that will cause some weird reactions. He didn't want his friends and mother to be negative toward him and Aaron being together, so they kept it a secret. They've been good at hiding it so far. Pogue still wishes to tell his them, though. Aaron said that he doesn't mind what he decides, as long as he finds happiness with the decision then he's cool with whatever.

"Been wanting to be alone with you since you walked in Nicky's." Aaron mumbled as he kissed along Pogue's neck.

Pogue chuckled. "That's a whole half hour."

Aaron groaned continuing to kiss his neck. "I know." He whined.

Pogue laughed. "Why did you wait so long?"

Aaron pulled away from his neck and met his eyes. "It would seem suspicious to your friends and mine if I walked up to you and we met in the bathroom."

"Oh, right," Pogue responded. "I think I'm ready to let people know."

Aaron looked surprised by that, not expecting that now. "Really?"

Pogue nodded. "Yeah….I keep feeling bad about keeping something so important from my friends and my mom. I'm ready for any reactions thrown at us."

Aaron analyzed his eyes then nodded. "Okay, if you're sure."

Pogue smiled. "I am. We can just be openly affectionate to get the message out."

"Subtle, I like it." Aaron leaned in for a kiss, Pogue smiling.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Pogue and Aaron were done making out and spending alone time together, they exited the bathroom only to see Tyler and Reid holding a passed out Caleb and Kate and Sarah around them all with worried looks.

Pogue spoke softly in dismay. "No, damnit!"

Aaron looked at his boyfriend in confusion. "What?"

Pogue ran a hand through his hair worriedly. "Caleb's been having these episodes of fatigue, dizziness, then fainting. This is the second time it's happened. We gotta take him to someone to get help with what's going on with him."

"So you're leaving?" Aaron asked.

Pogue turned to him. "Yeah, I'll call you later." He said before giving him a kiss goodbye and walked over to his friends.

"He did it again?" Pogue asked them. They looked over at him in surprise that he suddenly appeared.

"Dude, where'd you go?" Tyler asked curiously.

"Just was talking to someone. Is he okay?"

"We don't know. Let's take him to his house this time. Maybe his mom can help." Reid suggested trying to stay calm so he can think clearly, but inside he was more scared than ever since it happened again. It was more scary this time since Caleb was in the middle of talking to them then he just immediately cut his words off looking like he was fading in and out of consciousness until he swayed and began falling forward and blacked out.

"Yeah, good idea. Maybe Evelyn can figure out what's wrong." Pogue agreed and then they left the bar, carrying Caleb carefully along with them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tyler and Reid sat Caleb gently on the living room couch at his house, the rest of the sons, as well as Sarah and Kate all sat down on the other part of the couch joined to the one Caleb was laying on. Evelyn sat down next to her son's head and laid a hand on his face and stroked tenderly.

"So do you know what's going on with him?" Tyler asked.

Evelyn moved her gaze from her son over to the boys and their two female friends, her eyes showing great worry.

"I was hoping this wouldn't happen." She said softly.

The sons, Sarah, and Kate gazed at her in curiosity and confusion.

"What wouldn't happen?" Reid asked. He suddenly had a bad feeling about this.

"I'm assuming he didn't tell you since it's hard for him to talk about. What got him to beat Chase that day…..it wasn't the extra power from his ascension…it was from his father."

The teens were stunned. "But…..from what you guys told us…wouldn't that mean he…" Sarah hesitated.

Evelyn briefly had a sad look in her eyes. "Yes….he died. Without a second power boost, Caleb would've been killed by Chase. And the only one who was able to give was Will. But there was a risk of Caleb having Will's magic."

"A risk?" Reid asked dreading what was next.

"Since Will used his magic so much when he was younger, it grew use to being used all the time and there was a chance that it would only except Will as the host and reject Caleb completely," Evelyn turns her gaze back over to her son. "And I'm afraid that very thing is happening."

"So the magic that Caleb's father gave to him is rejecting him? That's what's making him black out?" Tyler asked.

"Yes, it's draining his energy since it's not used to a controlled and responsible user. I fear if it is not stopped, it could kill him." She said gravely. The teens' eyes widen in shock, but none more than Reid.

"What!? No-no-no, he can't. There's no chance. We'll stop it." Reid said determinedly, fear making his voice tremble.

Tyler put a comforting hand on Reid's shoulder, also scared about the situation.

"How do we stop it?" Tyler asked her.

"Look in the back of the Book of Damnation on the last page. That will give you what you need to save him."

After Evelyn got through speaking, Caleb woke up. He looked around and noticed he was in a familiar place; home. He sat up and noticed his mom and all his friends sitting behind him. Caleb closed his eyes in frustration at the realization.

"I did it again, didn't I?"

"Yeah, but don't worry. We found out what's doing this to you, and we're going to fix it." Pogue assured.

A few minutes later, they all went to the Danvers colony house to their base to look in the book for their answers. Kate and Sarah stood between Caleb and Tyler, wanting to assist in helping save their friend's life. Pogue's eyes went black, using his magic to levitate the book over to the center of their group and magically flipped to the end of the book, the book staying in the air tilted up so all could see the information. Pogue volunteered to read the page they were suggested to refer to.

" '_There is a family of gifted people named the Callen family who can help with anything supernatural. They are a family with the ability to exorcise and have expansive knowledge of magic and demonology. It is said they can cure any illness and curse. Because of this they are nicknamed as 'witch doctors'. But even though they can do these things, they do not have magic themselves. Each generation passes down the Callen family house to their children, so if anyone should need them, they will not be hard to find' _It says the address of their house. It's only three miles away_._"

"Great!" Kate said pleased.

Sarah smiled. "It sounds like those people can help you Caleb."

Caleb smiled back. "I sure hope so."

"They will. They have to, it's our only option." Reid stated.

"Let's get moving and head there. The sooner, the better." Pogue said as he magically closed the book and levitated it back over to the shelves in the back. Everyone agreed and they exited out of the house and got in Tyler's car, Tyler driving with Pogue in the passenger seat. Reid sat next to Caleb and Sarah and Kate sat behind them.

"Let's go find this witch doctor." Tyler stated as he began driving.

Once they had one more mile to go till they reached the Callen family house and were only surrounded by forest and plains, not a person in sight, a shadowed figure stood in the middle of the road right in front of them making Tyler slam on the brakes. It was sunset, so it was a bit dark out. They couldn't see the figure clearly until it moved toward them into the headlights. The hummer full of teens were stunned at what they saw, or rather _who_ they saw.

"Hey, boys….where do you think you're going?" The deep voice spoke cockily.

Chase.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End chap. 2

Dun, dun, duuuuun! Sorry, had too. xD Chase is back, yep! Thank you to MoNiQuEiiiQiii for giving the first review for this story, it's greatly appreciated. I don't get many reviews on anything (for some odd reason unknown), so it was nice to see yours. ^ - ^ You wanted to see Aaron and Chase come in, well, ironically enough they both appeared in the 2nd chapter, so there ya go. Only one more chapter left! Here's a sneak peak into the next and final chapter: Pogue, Tyler, and Reid protect Caleb from Chase while trying to get passed him to get Celeb to the Callen house, another unexpected couple blossoms, the witch doctor currently living in the Callen house attempts to save Caleb, and everyone finds out about the unexpected couple Aaron and Pogue. Till next time. ^ - '


	3. Time's End

I'm so sorry this took so long to be finished! - _ -" I got so busy, I just no longer had the time to do any of my stories. I'm back now, though, and will not take that long again without telling you guys first. xD Okay, so without further wait, here's the last chapter FINALLY to Race For the Witch Doctor! :D

* * *

A Covenant story

Chapter 3: Time's End

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, boys….where do you think you're going?" The deep voice spoke cockily.

Chase.

Reid gritted his teeth. "Damnit!"

"Not this! Not now!" Pogue exclaimed, just as pissed.

"What do we do?" Kate asked feeling panicked.

"You girls stay in the car with Caleb and continue driving him to the address…..me, Tyler, and Reid will handle this." Pogue decided.

Kate, Sarah, and Caleb's eyes widen. "No! He'll kill you." Caleb said, his voice sounding weak. The exhaustion was really affecting him again.

"We know, we'll try our best not to let him, but we have to protect you. You're already in bad shape, baby….if Chase gets at you, you're a goner." Reid said with pleading and worried eyes.

Caleb knew this was true, he knew it….but he couldn't bare the thought of his friends and his boyfriend going up against Chase without him. He was the strongest out of the four of them, maybe even the three of them combined. There's no way they would survive on their own against Chase.

"….But you-"

"Trust us, Caleb….trust me….we'll find a way….as long as you're safe." Reid pleaded again.

Caleb could do nothing but agree. "Okay….but I swear, you better all come back to me, especially you."

Reid gave a somber smile. "We will." Then Reid leaned in and kissed him deeply. Caleb kissed him desperately as if this was going to be the last time.

When they separated, Caleb whispered. "I love you."

"Love you too." Reid whispered back and nuzzled his face before getting out of the car along with Tyler and Pogue.

Sarah took the driver's seat and Kate got in the passenger after they got out and Sarah began to drive around Chase to get Caleb to the Callen family in time.

When Chase saw that Caleb didn't get out of the car, but only his three friends while the car with those two girls and Caleb inside drove off, his interest was peaked and knew something was going on, so he teleported in front of the car that was planning to go around him.

Sarah's eyes widen and she braked when Chase suddenly appeared in front of her.

Chase peered in through the windshield and noticed Caleb was sitting there in one of the backseats behind the two girls, in between them. Something was different about him. He seemed…..exhausted. Now that was interesting.

"Hey! Let them be! You wanted us, you got us!" Pogue exclaimed.

Chase paused then looked over to the three other witches. "Yes, I suppose you're right. Tell me….why is leader boy not coming out?"

Reid growled. "Not your business!" A ball of magic was thrown.

Chase looked over at the blond who threw it at him once it made contact. Now, _**that **_ pissed him off. When Chase turned his attention back to the three sons, Tyler mouthed to Sarah to 'go, now!'. And with that, she went. Chase didn't even realize the car was gone, too consumed by his anger towards the witches in front of him.

"You little brat!" Chase exclaimed to Reid's sudden attack.

"What'cha gonna do about it, huh?" Reid baited so that Chase wouldn't go after the girls and Caleb again.

Chase growled then and threw magic back at him, Reid dodging.

Pogue then threw magic at him and then it was an all-out battle between him, Reid, and Chase. Tyler stayed to the side and out of the way for now. He would assist his brothers when they needed it.

When Tyler shifted a bit forward to make his legs more comfortable, he tripped over a rock lodged in the grass at the side of the road which made him tumble forward in one summersault….making him land right in front of Chase. Tyler's eyes widened in shock and fear as he looked up at Chase and just held his ground, deeming it the best thing to do at this point. Chase met his eyes for a moment, then something unbelievable happened. Chase moved his gaze from Tyler to behind Tyler and moved towards whoever he was looking at and continued throwing magic. Chase just _**avoided attacking him**_!

'_Okay, okay, calm down, Tyler, maybe it wasn't as it seemed. Maybe Reid or Pogue were behind me and baited Chase back to them so he wouldn't hurt me. Yeah, that's gotta be it. Why would Chase avoid attacking me otherwise?' _ Tyler thought.

Tyler got back up and looked over to where Pogue and Reid were back-talking Chase and attacking him a few feet from him. Tyler suddenly got an idea. Just to assure himself that what happened with Chase not attacking him wasn't what it seemed, he – unknowingly to the other three witches – began walking over to Chase. When Tyler got an opening, he darted in front of Chase acting like he was going to attack him – he was faking, of course, just to see what Chase would do – and sure enough, Chase teleported from in front of him to a few feet behind him and continued to fight Reid and Pogue. Tyler turned around to fix his gaze back on him, which held shock, confusion, and disbelief.

'_Oh my God, he really is intentionally avoiding hurting me. But why? Why is he keeping me completely out of harm and only going after Pogue and Reid? That's just…..so unlike him._'

Reid and Pogue witnessed what just happened between Chase and Tyler and found it odd, too, but didn't question it as much at the time since it meant Tyler's safety wouldn't be a problem. Completely amazed by this, Tyler continued to find openings between his friends' attacks at Chase and Chase attacking back in order to jump in front of him again. He wanted answers…..he wanted to know why Chase wasn't attacking him and he needed to know now. Tyler found another opening and he took it.

"Why are you not attacking me?" Tyler asked Chase when he successfully got in front of him again.

Chase ignored him and went around him to continue the battle. Tyler turned around, but this time stayed put and instead called out to Chase so it would be harder for him to avoid him.

"Why this all of a sudden? I'm on the opposite side you're on, you know. You should be attacking me," Tyler said loudly just enough for Chase to hear over the sounds of the battle.

Chase didn't show any reaction to Tyler's words once again and continued going after Reid and Pogue. In one final attempt, Tyler called out to him again.

"Answer me, Chase! Why are you avoiding attacki-"

Chase suddenly turned his attention from Reid and Pogue to Tyler and shouted his answer.

"Because I love you!" He shouted sounding frustrated.

Reid and Pogue's jaws drop and ceased all attack at that. Pogue and Reid then looked at each other with matching shocked looks.

"Did he just say what I thought he just said?" said Reid.

Pogue nodded still slack jawed. "Yeah….he did."

Tyler was the most shocked. Chase…Chase Collins…Chase Pope…loved him.

"Y-you…..you what?" Tyler stuttered.

"I love you, okay…..now will you stop getting in my way and let me get these pests." Chase said and turned his attention back to the other two witches.

When Chase turned his attention away from Tyler, Tyler walked over to Chase quickly, wrapped his arms around his shoulders, then leaned up and kissed him, preventing him from attacking his friends further. Chase immediately accepted when he felt the lips of the one he loved, not able to resist, and wrapped his arms around his waist. When Tyler separated his lips from Chase's, he kept his head resting against Chase's forehead and began whispering to him. It seemed they were having a conversation for a moment. Then Chase made a face that seemed contemplative before he seemed to relent, making Tyler smile and kiss him again. Pogue and Reid were even more shocked than before. Reid looked over at Pogue.

"What….the hell is going on?" Reid said in utter confusion.

Pogue shrugged then turned his attention back to Tyler and Chase. "Hey! Mind telling us what's going on here?"

"And why the hell you two are acting all couply and Chase no longer attacking us?" Reid added.

Tyler turned his gaze from Chase to his two friends then back at Chase.

"The thing is...I've had a crush on Chase for a long time, since he first came to our high school, actually. I always thought it was a lost cause, though, since he was malicious and disliked everyone; turns out that's not the case. And the reason he stopped attacking you is because I told him to."

Chase looked to the ground then, feeling embarrassed by how much power Tyler had over him.

"You what?" Reid asked with surprised eyes.

"I told him to not go after people I care about anymore if we are going to be together. He agreed." Tyler explained further.

"So…..so you two are a couple now?" Pogue asked stunned as he spotted Tyler and Chase's hands clasped together intimately.

"Yeah." Tyler said in a smile.

Reid looked at Pogue. Pogue looked at Reid. "…..Whoa." The two said in unison.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kate and Sarah had each of Caleb's arms over their shoulders and were walking up to the house the Callen family owned. Caleb was already passed out and it was a bit challenging getting him up to the front door, but they made it.

Once they got on the front porch, the door opened revealing a man. He had blond hair, ivory skin, and wore a tan trench coat with a blue t-shirt underneath and black jeans. Kate and Sarah thought he looked quite handsome. If they're friend's life wasn't in danger, they would've tried to get the guy to be interested in dating one of them.

The trench coat wearing blond looked at the sight before him in curiosity.

"Ello, ladies , what we got here?" a UK English accent spoke from him. That accent was the best thing Sarah and Kate heard all day.

Kate smiled at the stranger which she assumed to be one of the Callens. "Hi, sir-"

"John." The man corrected kindly.

Kate nodded and continued. "John….our friend here needs your help. You're part of the Callen family, right?"

John nodded. "Yes, I am. Needs help, eh? Alright, come on, then."

Kate and Sarah then brought Caleb inside. John insisted they bring him into one of the spare bedrooms and lay him on the bed. On their way, Kate and Sarah saw another man. John explained that it was his cousin Jasper and that they lived as roommates here. John, Kate, and Sarah now stood around the bed Caleb was on.

"So…what's the problem here? You said you needed my help."

Sarah decided to explain. "Our friend….he's a witch. He got passed down this magic source and it's draining him since it won't accept him. It's slowly killing him."

"Ah, so…a magical ricochet. Okay, I'll see what I can do. Just a moment while I get the supplies." He said before leaving the room.

Kate gazed at Sarah. "Well….this is it."

Sarah nodded. "Yeah." She whispered.

Kate rubbed her arms out of nervousness and worry. "I'm scared."

"Me too." Sarah replied.

John came back a bit after their small conversation, and with him he brought a few jars, a bowl, and a book. He sat everything down on a table that was in the room and began pouring some of the contents that were in the jars – which looked like plants and grains – into the bowl and began crushing them with a thick, long slab of stone.

Sarah spoke up as they watched the action. "What are you doing?"

"Making what I believe will help your witch friend. Almost done."

John grabbed a jar full of some kind of oil and poured it into the bowl of crushed plants and grains and began crushing and stirring. They must be some kind of herbs, the girls guessed. Once John was done crushing and stirring, he took a small empty jar and filled it with the liquid he created in the bowl, then grabbed the book and walked over to the unconscious witch.

"One of you help position his head upright. He's gonna have to drink this."

Kate went over to Caleb and gently lifted his head while John gave him the homemade liquid.

"What will this do exactly?" Kate asked curiously as John fed Caleb the drink.

"It will cast out what doesn't belong. Of course, not on its own," He took the now empty jar back to the table once Caleb drank it all, and then walked back over to him and held up the book he was holding.

"This is the key to completing the procedure."

The girls looked at it with curious eyes, but then turned back to look at Caleb as John walked over to stand right next to him and open the book to a specific page, then he began reading. It seemed to be another language…..a spell. A few lines into the spell, the doorbell rings. Kate offered to go answer it. Once she opened the front door, she was met with Pogue, Reid, and Tyler. She smiled in relief until she spotted Chase. She then had a look of dread on her face and begun to back up. Seeing this, Tyler spoke.

"No, no, it's okay. He's with us now."

Kate blinked in shock and looked over at Pogue and Reid for conformation. Pogue and Reid gave nervous smiles, but otherwise seemed unthreatened, so Kate relaxed.

"Come in. He's down here." She said before leading them to the room Caleb was in with Sarah and John.

When they entered the room, John was still reciting the spell. Reid went over to Caleb's bedside, kneeled next to it and took Caleb's hand in his and hoped that whatever the man was doing would help his boyfriend. A couple minutes later, John's casting ceased. A moment of stillness swept through the room, all eyes on Caleb. Then at that moment, a beam of light shot out from Caleb's chest and disappeared toward the heavens.

"Was that…?" Pogue mused in hope.

John nodded. "Yes…..that was the magical source leaving the body, the one that was draining him of life."

Reid looked up at John with hopeful eyes. "So he's…"

John smiled. "Yeah, he's okay,"

The girls cheered and Pogue, Tyler, and Reid breathed a sigh of relief and smiled happily.

"He won't wake up for a few hours, though. All that time of that power source draining him over and over, he'll need a lot of rest to get all his strength back." John informed.

Reid looked back up at John with a thankful smile. "Thank you….uh."

John smiled. "John."

"Thank you John. You really saved more than one life tonight." Reid said as he looked back down at Caleb, griping his hand firmly and bringing it to his mouth to kiss the fingers of his love.

"It was my pleasure." John offered.

Since Caleb was all well again, Reid and Sarah got Caleb up and carried him to the hummer and they all went to Caleb's house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pogue and Tyler laid Caleb on his bed in his bedroom once they got there, Caleb's mother thrilled that her son was going to be alright.

Reid stood by his bedside yet again. He looked up at them all with a grateful smile.

"Thanks, I got it from here." He told them.

"Alright….but if you need anything, just call." Tyler offered.

Reid smiled. "Yeah."

With that, the group left Caleb's room and his house. Before they left, though, Reid heard a soft conversation between Kate and Sarah.

"I still can't believe that Chase is a part of the group now. It's a little weird." Said Kate.

"I know! I just hope he actually stays nonviolent." Sarah replied.

"With how much Tyler has reigned him in now, I don't see how he can't permanently." Kate stated.

Reid shook his head with a small smile.

Caleb will have a field day when he finds out that Chase is now a part of their group since he and Tyler are together. For now Reid got on the bed next to him and curled up to him and slept, needing a rest himself after all this mess.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was late at night when Caleb woke up. He felt way better than he had all week. He looked around and noticed he was in the familiar surroundings of his room at his house. When he shifted a bit, he felt a weight next to him. When he looked over, he smiled tenderly. His Puppy was laying with him asleep and curled up against his side. Caleb put his arm around him and slowly rubbed his side. Reid slowly stirred awake, smiling and lifting up his head when he saw Caleb awake.

"Hey, beautiful." Caleb mumbled, his voice still foggy from sleep.

Reid's smile widened at that and cuddled closer to him. "You're awake."

"Yeah….what happened?"

"Sarah and Kate were able to get you to the Callen family house. The Callen that was there was able to draw out your father's magical source." Reid conveyed.

"So it's completely out of me now?"

Reid smiled. "Yeah….he saved your life. You won't feel drained and pass out all the time anymore. How do you feel?"

Caleb assessed himself then met Reid's eyes again. "I feel….refreshed…recharged….like I finally have energy."

Reid was thrilled by that. "Thank God! I got my Caleb back." Reid leaned up on Caleb's chest to kiss him deeply.

Caleb smiled through it and put his arms around his waist. After a few seconds, Caleb flipped over so he was on top of him, never breaking their kiss. Reid chuckled through their kiss at the action then stretched his arms over Caleb's shoulders and wrapped them around his neck. The kiss finally ended, then Caleb whispered against his lips.

"Thought I'd never see you again."

"Thought the same about you….thought that magical source would kill you." Reid whispered back.

"Thank goodness that wasn't the case, huh?" Caleb whispered in reply.

"Mmhmm...I love you." Reid whispered.

Caleb smiled and nuzzled his neck. "Love you too, Puppy."

Reid swooned with a soft hum at the nickname and snuggled up to Caleb closer, Caleb holding him firmly in response.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, Reid arranged a gathering of their group at a local park so that all their friends could see Caleb awake and well again. Sarah, Pogue, and Kate made it, so they were now only waiting for Tyler and his boyfriend.

"Oh! Yeah, Caleb." Reid exclaimed in realization.

"Yeah?" Caleb asked curiously.

"While you were unconscious, Tyler got a boyfriend." Reid explained.

Caleb's eyes widen in surprise. "Wow, really?"

"Yeah, but uh…it'll be a shock once you see who it is, so to avoid you attacking his boyfriend, I'll tell you who it is before they get here." Reid decided.

Caleb lifted a brow. "Attack his boyf- why would I do that?"

Reid took on a nervous expression. "Well, because Tyler's boyfriend is…Chase,"

Caleb just stared blankly at him as if he didn't hear the name that just came out of his boyfriend's mouth. Reid looked at him questioningly.

"Uh…Caleb?" Said Reid.

"Okay." Caleb said nonchalantly.

Reid looked at him in surprise. "…..Okay? You mean…..you easily accept that?"

"Yeah, I mean, it's not like we're talking about Chase Collins…or Pope rather."

Reid gave a nervous grin. "….We are, though."

That's when Caleb's eyes widen in shock. "What!?"

Reid sighed. "See? I knew you wouldn't take it so easily."

"Chase!? The Chase that tried to kill us last year? Are you kidding me!?"

"Caleb-" Reid said, but got interrupted.

"What if this is another ploy to get at us again?"

Reid took his hand. "Caleb, calm down. It's not like that, just listen for a second. It may seem hard to believe, trust me, it was hard for Pogue and I to believe it either, but it's true. Chase has had feelings for Tyler for a while and Tyler confessed that he did too. Tyler has a big effect on him, Pogue and I saw it for ourselves when he got Chase to stop attacking us. That proves it hands down."

"…...He stopped him from attacking you guys?" Caleb asked still uncertain.

"Yes." Reid confirmed.

Caleb sighed. "Alright…..if Chase can prove he can be decent, then…..I'm happy for them."

Reid smiled then hugged him. "Thanks, baby." He then leaned up to kiss him briefly before separating.

A few minutes later Tyler and Chase arrived, hand and hand at that.

Kate leaned over towards Sarah. "Even after a day, it's still so weird seeing them like that." She whispered.

Sarah nodded. "Yeah." She responded also in a whisper.

Chase met eyes with Caleb. "Caleb."

"Chase," Caleb replied back in the same flat tone.

Caleb then walked towards Chase till he stood in front of him. He then held out his hand. Chase looked down at it questioningly.

"Truce? Since you're dating my friend and all." Caleb offered.

Chase stared down at it a moment, feeling Tyler's eyes on him, then he took his free hand and brought it down to put in Caleb's to shake.

"Truce." Chase replied.

Caleb looked relieved and walked back over to stand by his own boyfriend and wrap an arm around his waist. They all talked for a couple minutes before Pogue finally spoke up.

"Um….guys. I got somethin' to tell you."

Everyone halted their conversations turned their attention to Pogue.

"Tyler and Chase aren't the only shocking couple."

Everyone's ears perked at that.

"What do you mean?" Sarah posed.

Pogue began to get nervous, but he kept going anyway. "I um…..I….have a boyfriend, too,"

His friends gave cheerful replies, but Pogue interrupted.

"I'm not quite finished. My boyfriend is someone….you would never expect. My boyfriends is…..Aaron."

Some gasps were heard, but no negative comments were made.

"Wow…..that is shocking." Tyler stated.

"Yeah, no kidding. Aaron? Who'd a guessed that?" Reid said still trying to wrap his head around the idea.

"Good for you. That's pretty cute, actually, since you've been around each other all along." Sarah said in a smile.

"Yeah, it is pretty adorable." Kate said in a brief giggle.

Pogue blinked. "You guys are okay with us?"

"Pogue…..Chase is with Tyler….I think we're pretty much prepared for anything." Reid stated which made everyone laugh.

Pogue smiled. "Yeah, I guess that's true."

Caleb leaned down and kissed the side of Reid's head. "Love you, Puppy." He whispered.

That nickname never ceases to make Reid melt. Reid snuggled closer to Caleb's side. "Love you, too...alpha." He whispered back, no one hearing them but each other.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

~End~

And tada! That's how Tyler and Chase got together, as well as Aaron and Pogue. Cute, huh? x3 And Caleb and Reid...OMG, too cute! I loved how this story came out, what do you all think? I'm always interested in what my audience thinks of my work, so don't hesitate to let me know. Till the next story. ^ - '


End file.
